Briggs has a what!:Chapter Teaser
by Annabelle NaugthyPrincess Rose
Summary: Summary: Briggs has a shocking surprise to tell the Graceland crew. What happens when Jakes falls for this mysterious female? Mature themes. Jakes/Ofc.


Paul Briggs has a what?!: Chapter Teaser

By Annabelle Naughty Princess Rose

Summary: Briggs has a shocking surprise to tell the Graceland crew. What happens when Jakes falls for this mysterious female? Mature themes. Jakes/Ofc.

Author notes: Hey guys! Well here's another story. It's kinda like Crossover Swingers (Another story of mine) but different. Again, this is something that I thought of on the top of my head. I wanted to share it with you guys. Let me know what you think :)

This is a chapter Teaser...want me continue? Let me know. :)

* * *

Twenty year old Krissy Briggs sighed heavily as she rode with Paul down the beach blvd. For the first time ever she was happy. The watery air blowing across her face, not having a care in the world. This was perfect, and being with her father was even more exciting.

"Okay, and we are here," He replied.

Getting out of the jeep, Krissy stood on her feet, and her eyes widen as she gaze around the view of the beach. Briggs, who picked up her gym bag, notice how the young girl was amused by the view. He smiled.

"Nice view, isn't?" Briggs replied.

"Yes it is. I never been to a beach before."

Briggs raised an eyebrow. "You never been?"

"No. Just the city pool, and it was not pleasant." Krissy replied.

"Come on. let's get you inside. so I could introduce you to everyone."

Walking on the sand was different than walking on the pavement. Krissy tried her best to walk, but it was frustrating.

"John stop!" She exclaimed. He turned around looking at the girl in disbelief.

"What?"

"I can't walk on this sand...it's so movey!"

"You want to take off those boots, and walk on your socks instead. He raise a brow. "That helps."

''You want to take off those boots, and walk on you socks instead?" He raised an brow, "That's helps."

Krissy thought about it for a moment. Then proceed. taking a seat on the bare sand, she begin to take off her boots. She stood up once more and she immediately saw the difference.

"Better?" Briggs asked her.

"Yes feels much better. a little warm, but better," Krissy replied picking up her boots, and catching up with the older gentleman.

"Wow! This houses are huge!" She replied.

"Yes it is. And it is your new home." Briggs smiled. "And that's the purpose of being a sucessful salesman." Up ahead, they spotted Johnny, who was washing his surfboard. He looked up unexpectedly and saw Briggs walking with a young female, with blue hair, a short jumpsuit, thigh highs, and combat boots.

"Hey man," he replied walking over to them cautiously eyeing the younger girl.

"Hey John boy" Briggs replied, walking closer to him. "What's up?"

"Oh.. not much. washing my surfboard...Who's the girl?" He quietly asked him.

"No talk. I'll explain later. Are the other's home?"

"Oh..yeah. They're here. They should be in the living room."

Briggs smiled. "Great."

"Could I at least know her name?" Johnny asked.

"My name is Krissy," She replied with a smile.

"Hey John, could you carry Krissy boots up the stairs. I need to talk to you, as well as everyone else."

"Alright Boss." Johnny replied with a wink.

"Are you sure you're a salesman?" Krissy asked.

"Positive. Briggs replied putting her bags down. "Why you asked?"

"No reason...just curious." She replied.

"Yo! Where y'all at?! Johnny yelled inside the home. Krissy was amazed by the way the Graceland house was inside. The water front view, the big spaces, the nice furnature.

"Hey! What's with all the shouting, Johnny?" Charlie replied as she and Mike stepped out. "YOU'RE GOING TO BREAK THE HOUSE DOWN!"

"Ah Chuck," Briggs replied. "No emergency. I just want you to meet someone. Where Paige and Jakes?"

"We're here," Paige replied walking into the living room with Jakes. "What's up?"

"Well guys, now that you are all here. I have something to tell you."

"Hey, who's she?" Charlie replied pointing at the younger girl. Paige, Mike, Johnny, and Jakes follow suit. Krissy didn't suspect she was being watched. She was too distracted looking at the waves crashing against each other. Briggs noticed right away that the young girl shed her jacket, and you can see her well-developed figure. Uncomfortable with the situation because she was already in thigh-highs, he walked over to the younger girl, saying a few words.

"By the way, when you were asking who she was...I was wondering the same thing." Johnny replied.

"Jesus Christ, what the hell Paul's thinking? Bringing a job to the house?" Charlie replied.

"He's picking up one of you habits," Paige replied. Johnny rolled his eyes.

"He's not picking up one of habits. There's something different about this one." He replied.

"What do you think, Jakes?" Mike asked him. Jakes didn't respond right away. He was completely distracted by the young girl; glazing as he watched Briggs placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Hey Jakes," Johnny replied smiling. "You okay, man?"

Blanking his eyes, he replied. "Yeah,man. I'm fine."

"Okay guys, Briggs replied. "I would like introduce you to Christina. Christina this is Mike Warner, Paige Brooks, Charile Delango, and Dale Jakes. They would be you new housemates."

"Dad, when we are around people, I like you to call me Krissy."

A soon as she said, "Dad", the four of them replied shockingly. "Dad?!"

Briggs smiled."Yes. This is Krissy Briggs...my daughter.

Enjoying looking at the shocking faces, krissy smiled and thought, "This is going to be fun."

(To be continued...)


End file.
